Middle-Earth
In the Aeon of the Chapmion ''story series, '''Middle-Earth '(also referred to as Earth or Midgard) is a homeworld of the Yggdrassil world-tree group and the setting in which 60-70% of the total story series takes place. Home to a wide selection of both native and non-native mortal life, the planet has been the subject of intense intergalactic scrutiny, not all of it welcoming to the idea of a realm with biodiversity of its calibre. As of Antiquity, it is the subject of Sargamon's Burning Crusade, a key objective in a wider effort to destroy all of Creation. Geography Middle-Earth is an extremely biodiverse planet, with many never-before forms of wildlife appearing within the biomes of its supercontinents. The Great Eastern Sea, near the epicentre of the Sundering, runs from the Laudrin/Kha'Zad cut-off point until around Storm Island, refuge of the troll witch-doctor Zanzil. Former Terris Aurum - the island nation of the fallen Earth Watchers, ruled by Shemyaza from -32,000 until the Abdication of -28,000. As of the Second Sin War it no longer exists. Northern Ikljord - the frozen northern wastes; during Mythos it was populated by the ice trolls of tribes Frostmane, Icefang and Thorax. During the Sundering it spun away from the other territories, where the arctic conditions killed off most life. Some Arachni managed to survive the harsh conditions, and colonised the new continent as their own. Western High Faerun - 'the upper part of Faerun. Blessed by the Pantheon as well as the Aesir, the continent is home to magic centuries-old, as reflected in the many eerie species and races the call the continent home and are not seen anywhere else. Fairy-spotting, a popular pastime for the children of this continent, is only possible in High Faerun, as faes are not found anywhere else. High Faerun is the location of the Equestrian Kingdom, co-ruled by a King and Queen Regnant. The Goldheart family of unicorns have ruled this domain since -3,500. 'Faerun - 'a magical continent north of Vigrith. On the border of High Faerun and Faerun is the Monument of Sigryn the Warmother, which guards Mammon, the Lord of Greed. Before being buried the Monument, Sigryn said that she was now guardian of two continents, compared to one for the other Designates. '''Vigrith/New Vigrith - '''the home continent of the smurfs and site of the Cerulean Plateau. The site of the Sarmatian Uprising against the high caste, where the Marching Horde (via a portal previously created by the high caste) first entered Middle-Earth. Often referred to as 'New Vigrith' because of the negative connotation of the first name. The Midnight Glade is located here as well. The merfolk kingdom, Atlantis, is located just under the Centre of the Earth (the epicentre of the Sundering) in the Great Western Sea. Their great civilisation stretches from the edges of the Centre to the tip of southern Vigrith. Leviathan is also incarcerated nearby. The naga say that they do not know where his tomb is specifically, but they are looking for it. Eastern Kingdoms 'Kha'zad - 'southernmost continent of Eastern Kingdoms, joined with Laudrin. The Monument of Arngrim the Savage is located at the tip of the continent, and it watches over the Lord of Wrath Sathanas. The continent was actually named after Kha'Zathos, the forger-titan. The Dwarven High Council (an alliance of the three most powerful dwarven tribes) governs this area, alongside Edison Madfuse of the gnomes of Tinkerville. 'Dinith - 'northernmost continent of the Eastern Kingdoms, and flanked by two southernly islands. The Monument of Heidrak the Venerable is located in the middle of the continent, and it watches over the Lord of Sloth Belphegor. 'Laudrin - 'middle continent of Eastern Kingdoms, joined with Kha'zad. The Monument of Orbard the Seer is located at the eastern fringe of the continent, watching over the Lord of Gluttony Beelzebub. The Orient 'Maztica '- a chaotic and mysterious plate located off the Orient of Middle-Earth, ruled over by powerful Wild Gods known as Dragon Kings. 'Hanzu '''- previously part of Maztica, the island broke off during the War of the Dragon, and developed a parallel history over the next 25,000 years. It was blessed by the monkey god, Saitam, whose followers became known as the Maqaki. Background During the Creation of the Universe, the positive, form-making magics of the Cosmos came together. At first, they were extremely chaotic, resulting in a wave of explosions that even triggered the formation of other planets. One such planet was the soon-to-be-named '''Middle-Earth, coming into being as part of a delayed chain reaction with other planets in the commonsphere. When the Pantheon came into being, they blessed the planets of the Cosmos with their arcane magic, in a process known as the Ordering. Harmonising its unstable elements, the powers of the Cosmos synthesised and came together, turning balls of magic into actual planets. The Elementals ruled over the planet from the Primus plane, with their Avatars residing within Middle-Earth's core structure. Still, this harmonisation was not enough for the planets, which were still relatively chaotic. Thus, the gods convened in the Holy Sanctuary of the High Heavens, when the traveller-titan Nolguran returned with an important discovery. He found that the planets were drifting about aimlessly, with no actual direction - which could cause them to collide. When pressed, he linked their directionless movement with the instability of the Cosmos. Mazranuth, the inventor-god, proposed a solution - world trees, gigantic structure of cosmic ash that would house the planets and keep them stable. The roots of a world-tree would penetrate into the underlying fabric of the universe, stabilising matters. Thus, the trees were made, and the unruly Middle-Earth was placed inside Yggdrassil. A tentative calm settled over all of Creation. Target of the Marching Horde After the Fall of the Pantheon, in which the rebellious Aesir, Sargamon, betrated the Pantheon and slaughtered its gods in hot blood, the cosmic keystones used to forge the supermagical Fusion Staff were lost, scattered. Sargamon declared the start of his bloodthirsty crusade, dispatching hordes of demons to every corner of the universe to find the stones, which would allow him to become a dark god and finally destroy all life before the void lords could corrupt it with their horrific shadow magic. Countless worlds have been seared in their search, but Middle-Earth is, in their eyes, the most likely container of the stones, thus being subject to several demon invasions - to no success. Many have fallen, either through death or demonic corruption, in the wake of the Crusade. The Eternal Conflict's new location is Middle-Earth, as both angels and demons attempt to impose their respective wills on the mortal races of the world. Black Empire and Sin War The Princes of Hell entered Middle-Earth around Mythos, turning the elemental avatars into slaves and building themselves massive citadels on top of the supercontinent of Vigrith, all while their blight percolated the once-unspoiled ground. The Aesir noticed this corruption and resolved to act; the Aegis Council voted 4-2 to intervene and declared the Sin War against the Black Empire. The war was led by the Designates and their Prime Designate, who battled alongside the Aesir to defeat the Princes, killing Lucithel at the Hellfire Plateau and sending the elementals back to Primus. Rise of mortals Since the collapse of the Black Empire, various mortal races have had the chance to rule the embattled planet. Trolls, elves, smurfs, humans and orcs have all had the chance to rule as Middle-Earth's premier race, while the Legion has not stopped its conquests. War of the Ancients During the heyday of the Smurf Empire, their narcissistic king, the high magocrat Dan'Ariz, audaciously contacted Sargamon, accepting his offer of a portal built so he could 'bless' the smurfs with more magic. This resulted in the first demonic invasion of Middle-Earth, causing widespread destruction, the fall of the Sarmatian Empire, and the Sundering which destroyed Vigrith and tore it into new continents. Trivia *Middle-Earth is the title used for the setting of J.R.R. Tolkien's fictional works, including Lord of the Rings. **The name ''Khazad ''is inspired by this. *It is believed that there are other continents yet to be discovered - and some of them may not have been touched by the sundering. *Faerun is a continent that appears in the world of Abeir-Toril in Forgotten Realms. *The Yggdrassil world-tree is based on Norse cosmology. *The Pantheon are based on a similarly-named group of travelling titans in Warcraft. *The war between Elysium and Tartarus (Eternal Conflict) is inspired by Diablo. *The nickari and naga, two hydrophilic races resident to Middle-Earth's Great Western Sea, are currently looking for the tomb of Leviathan, Lord of the Ocean, as he was buried underwater. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Aeon of the Champion locations Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Yggdrassil world-tree group